Soul 'Eater' Evans
by johnson.melody
Summary: You are the new student at the DWMA. Everyone is surprised of who at the school is your relative. How awesomesauce would it be if you got your crush in a game of...


It's your first day at the DWMA, your a weapon and you best friend _ is your mister. Once the two of you FINALY reach the top of the school steps, you see two people walking towards you. One is a girl with green eyes and blondish brown hair that was in pigtails, the other was a boy with red eyes and messy white hair. 'Man he's Hot.' was the only thing you could think. "Hi, I'm Maka and this is my weapon partner Soul." Maka said while she nugged Soul to say something the only thing he said was, "Yo."

~Your POV~

I was once again lost in my thoughts. 'Maka seems really nice.' Then my thoughts were interrupted when _ started talking. "It's nice to meet the two of you. I'm _ and this is my weapon partner "_"." "Hey" When _ mentioned that I was a weapon Soul's eyes seemed to light up.

-Time Skip- (After seeing Shinigami-Sama and touring the school)

~Soul's POV~

Maka and I walked _ and "_" to class. "_" and Maka were talking about some book. 'Wow, "_" is really hot. I think It'd be super cool if I got her to like me.' "Alright we're here." Maka said bringing me out of my thoughts. Luckily for us Stein was at a meeting so he wouldn't know we were late to class. While walking into class I looked at "_" and said, "Hey, "_" sit by me." All she said was "k." 'Cool.'

~Maka's POV~

'OMG! Soul totally has a crush on "_" I'm so going to use thins against him.' About five minutes after we got to our seats Professor Stein came into the room. "Alright class, we have two new students. _ _ and "_" "_". And might I add that "_" just so happens to be my niece." That surprised everyone in class, but I think Soul was the most surprised judging from the look on his face.

~Soul's POV~

'How, just HOW THE HELL CAN "_" BE THAT FREAKS NIECE! I can't believe this, "_" is way too hot to be related to him. Ok calm down Soul. It's not cool to be worrying about this, she's still smokin' hot.'

~Your POV~

'Why did he have to say THAT? Now everyone is staring at me. GOD! I'm going to hurt him for this.'

*You have now been going to the DWMA for 3 months*

~Maka's POV~

_ told my that tomorrow is "_"'s birthday. I have to tell Soul :) "Hey, Soul guess what!" "What Maka?" "Tomorrow's "_" birthday." When I said that Soul stopped walking and just stared at me. Then he finally said, "H-how do you know this?" "_ told me. So, when are you going to ask "_" out?" Soul's face turned bright red. 'Yup, I was right he likes her.' "W-what m-makes y-you say th-that Maka?" "Well, for one when I suggested you asking her out your face turned tomato red, plus there's the way you look at her." At that Soul's face turned redder if that's even possible.

~Soul's POV~

'So NOT cool! I'm blushing in public and to make things worse Maka knows I like "_".' "We should go home before Black*Star sees you blushing Soul." "Yeah." Maka was right if Black*Star saw me blushing in public he would never let me live it down, and knowing him and his big mouth he'd tell "_" that I like her. This situation is so NOT cool.

~Black*Star's POV~

'Am I seeing things wrong or was Soul blushing while talking t Maka about something! NO. I saw right or Maka wouldn't have made Soul leave when she saw me.'

-Time Skip- (NEXT DAY)

~Your POV~

'Today's my birthday!' I'm wearing the outfit _ got me. A (F/C) skirt, a skull print shirt, (F/C) boots, and black and red stripped socks. 'I hope Soul likes my outfit.'

-Time Skip-(At school)

~Soul's POV~

When "_" walked into the classroom my heart skipped a beat. 'Man, I didn't think it was even possible but "_" looks even hotter than usual.' It took me a minutes to notice that Black*Star was looking at me with a smirk on his face. 'Crap'

~Black*Star's POV~

'So, Soul likes "_" :) This is going to be fun!'

~Maka's POV~

'We are so playing 7 mintes in heaven at the party tonight. And i'm going to make sure "_" and Soul end up togehter.'

-Time Skip- (After School)

"Hey, _, "_"!" "Yeah" they said at the same time.(insert Kid's happy symetry rant) I handed them a piece of paper with Kid's adress on it. "Come to this house at 8 tonight." "_" asked, "Who house isit?" "Kid's" And at that _ turned bright red. Then "_" said, "We will defenatly be there."

**7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN! MAY BE INAPROPRIATE FOR SOME! ;) ENJOY**

~Soul's POV~

About 5 minutes after "_" and _ got to the party Maka went around to all the guys and had them put something into a hat. She came to me last I put in my headband. Before she walked away she gave me a smirk and a wink then walk over to where "_" was. 'Maka you are officially the coolest partner a guy could ask for.' A minute later Maka was dragging "_" to the closet and motioned for me to follow. 'This is going to be the BEST 7 minutes of my life.'

~Your POV~

After Maka shove me and Soul into the closet she locked the door and yelled, "7 minutes starting...NOW!" 'I'm happy it's dark in here cuz I'm probably bright red. My thoughts were interrupted when Soul grabbed my ass. " "_" I think we should ditch the party and go back to my place." Before I could even respond Soul was kissing me, while his left hand started going up my shirt and his right was playing with my ass. I felt like I was on cloud 9, till... Maka opened the door and took a picture of Soul and I like that! Soul then grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the closet but he didn't stop till we were at his house in his room. All I have to say is that was the BEST NIGHT of my life. ;)

Sorry but this is going to be short and may possibly have a spoiler. This is the FINAL part of the fanfic. Hope you like it.

THE NEXT MORNING

~Your POV~

When I woke up I was in my bra and underwear, Soul was in his boxers. Last night was a blur the only thing I could remember was the reason I was in Soul's room. I was brought out of my thoughts when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and my neck was being kissed. "Good morning beautiful." Soul said in a sleepy voice that was surprisingly sexy. I didn't say anything I just kissed him while I was straddling him. And we repeated last nights events. From that day on Soul and I were a couple.

-Major Time Skip-

~Your POV~

After the kishen was defeated, we got married. And a few years later had a beautiful daughter named _ _ Evans. (you choose first and middle names, it's your kid.)


End file.
